


Just a Little Bit

by Kissa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Awkward, Cute, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa
Summary: Did this story come to be as I was dancing to 50 Cent's song with approximately the same name? We will never know!Anyway, Alec asks Jace to help a player out and give him his first kiss.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Just a Little Bit

When Alec brought his request before Jace, he was shaking like a leaf with nervousness. Maybe it crossed one of Jace’s boundaries and Jace would hate or resent him for it. He didn’t know! He knew his parabatai, he knew that he was not like other Shadowhunters their age, but still, actually asking for the favour was the most daunting thing Alec had done to date - and he had already killed a greater demon, so there was that.  
  
He only needed the right time, and to catch Jace in the right mood.  
  
Alec was very good at compartmentalising his emotions. He told himself he wasn’t asking Jace because he was in love with the younger man, but because he was his parabatai and the only person he could really trust. This was a big deal. And somewhere deep down, both scenarios were true.  
  
It happened on a sunny day in Idris as they made their way back to Alicante through the forest and found a nice clearing where they could rest.  
  
There was even a small brook where they could drink, freshen up and cool off after their mission to get materials for a new weapon, materials Izzy had asked them for.  
  
They were lying in the grass side by side, Alec in the shadow, Jace in a patch of sunlight, like a beautiful, golden cat.  
  
Jace had his eyes closed and he was listening to the sounds of the forest, just small animals going about their business and birds chirping in the trees.  
  
It was then that Alec went for it and asked Jace for his favour.  
  
Jace listened and a smile spread on his face slowly before he opened his eyes.  
  
“You want me to give you your first kiss?” He asked, turning glittering mismatched eyes onto Alec, who felt like he’d just stripped naked during a Clave meeting. Considering it, he thought that would be less stressful than Jace’s lack of a reaction.  
  
Jace didn’t need much longer and he relaxed in a beaming smile.  
  
“Of course I’ll do it. I’ll give you your first kiss.” He said, winking. “I’m glad you came to me for it, but if we’re honest, you want your first kiss to be good, and I’m the best.” 

“No need to be smug.” Alec said, upset that Jace was taking it lightly and as a given, although on second thought, it was very reassuring that Jace thought nothing of it, and no less of him for asking. Like it was normal. It made Alec feel safe at first, and then ashamed for even thinking his parabatai would say anything besides yes.  
  
“Let’s do it.” Jace prompted.  
  
Jace told himself that it would just be a kiss. As innocent as it gets, and then Alec would feel brave and go after whoever caught his fancy. He knew he kissed like the angels, because all the Seelie girls he had kissed before had been sending their friends to him as well. Seelies seemed to have some sort of cult for his lips anyway, so the ego boost made him confident too.  
  
“Now? Should I, you know, do something first?” Alec said, feeling his blood rush to his cheeks. “My lips are chapped.”  
  
“Doesn’t matter. Come here.” Jace ordered, and Alec followed his cue and leaned in, closing the distance between them.  
  
Jace tilted his head just right and brushed his lips against Alec’s.  
  
Alec parted his lips to let out the breath he wasn’t aware he was holding, giving Jace that much more to play with.  
  
Jace pulled on Alec’s lower lip with his teeth, nudging it with his own lower lip, before sliding his tongue into Alec’s mouth, claiming and demanding.  
  
Alec felt like his soul was about to leave his body. He’d never felt anything so exquisite in his whole life. Actually, he wasn’t aware there was another end to the spectrum, to him life so far had been the stretch between “this hurts” and “I guess this is okay because it doesn’t hurt”. Now, Jace was lifting the lid off another dimension, one where things also felt really good, without pain being dealt first, for contrast.  
  
He moaned needily and slid a hand up in Jace’s hair, as though to make sure Jace was not going anywhere for the time being, feeling and loving the different textures under his fingertips, from the short hairs on the shorn side, to the long and silky strands on the other.  
  
From this close, he could smell and taste and touch Jace, and it was so intoxicating. Jace was fragrant and sweet like the summer day around them, and to Alec, the taste of linden flower honey, chamomile and citrus would forever be the memory of Jace’s kiss.  
  
Jace was not managing to keep it cool and distant.  
  
Alec was so sweet and endearing. He was a fast learner too, and kissing him did not feel like a silly game at all. It felt right, and Jace found himself wanting more, not ending the kiss as soon as he’d first imagined.  
  
They had said just a kiss, but now they were full on making out, leaning into each other, kissing until they needed to come apart for breath, only to return to being connected in this new and enrapturing way.  
  
Jace slipped a hand under the collar of Alec’s shirt and let his lips wander down over his deflect rune, nipping at the skin there.  
  
The gesture jolted Alec out of the spell that had descended on them both.  
  
“We should go, before our parents get suspicious.”  
  
Jace smiled and nodded, his lips still darker in colour and glistening from their prior activity.  
  
Alec couldn’t look away. Jace was the most beautiful being he had seen, and he was sure Raziel could be standing next to Jace right then and Alec would not notice him.  
  
The glow he started to see Jace enveloped in did not fade once they returned to the Institute.  
  
He could not say what he had been thinking of when he went up to the bell tower, to Jace’s room, wanting to feel like earlier that day in the forest again.  
  
He just wanted a kiss. 

It wasn’t his fault if everything was so good and they both had trouble stopping.  
  
He definitely didn’t object when Jace threw him onto his bed and climbed on him, slipping a strong thigh between Alec’s and all but fucking his mouth with his tongue, leaving Alec a babbling, struggling to breathe mess.  
  
Jace didn’t stop until Alec’s neck and collarbones were covered in dark love bites. He hadn’t meant for it to get out of hand; he hadn’t meant for them both to come in their pants - he had just wanted to show his parabatai a good time in an easy and uncomplicated way.  
  
Now that he had a panting, mewling, squirming Alec beneath him in his own bed, he was starting to see the possibilities.  
  
***  
  
It had become their little game.  
  
They each only wanted “just a little bit” of whatever forbidden activity would quench their thirst for each other in the moment, and the other always ended up giving in too much, too early, too completely.  
  
Which was how Jace knew where it was all going, one night when Alec came to his room and slipped into bed behind him, whispering he just wanted a hug.  
  
But it was alright, because at some point Jace had figured out exactly where his cocky calculations in the beginning had gone wrong, and why he had no problem giving in to Alec no matter when and where and how much.  
  
(the end)


End file.
